


Relief Duty

by siderealSandman



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper has been working over-time trying to train up the next generation of half-bloods so when her boyfriend offers to help her blow off some steam in private, she is only happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief Duty

The stereo on the other side of the room crackled and spat out the lyrics of a sugary pop song Piper had heard thirty times that day alone, either hummed under the breath of her students or blasted over the stereo outside Camp Half-Blood’s sparring pit. It wasn’t a bad song by any stretch of the imagination but if she heard it one more time she was going to blow a fuse and likely destroy a training dummy in frustration. She was willing to put up with a lot in the course of her duties as one of the unofficial counselors but suffering through terrible pop songs was not one of them.

A sharp crackle of static electricity crackled and popped through the room, silencing the radio with an acrid smell of ozone as Piper let out a throaty chuckle, glancing down to see Jason glaring at the stereo, fingers still lingering on the zipper of her shorts.

“So much for mood music,” Piper laughed, reclining on the plush, pink lounger in the corner of the room. Pale, orange sunlight filtered in through a window on the collection of heart shaped pillows, throws, and rugs that decorated the small room in the Aphrodite cabin. She shouldn’t have been surprised when her mother revealed the room’s existence to her on her eighteenth birthday complete with no shortage of salacious winks and elbow nudges that made Piper want to sink into the floor in abject humiliation. It was one thing to have a mother who was supportive of her relationship with Jason but it was something else to be presented with what could only be described as a secret vanilla sex dungeon hidden in the back of Cabin 10’s storage shed.

If Piper had known how much she would use it, she would have been more thankful with her birthday gift.

“That’s like…bad mood music,” Jason chuckles, effortlessly lifting her hips off the chair as his fingers hook under the waistband of her shorts. It was something she never admitted to anyone but the fact that Jason could so effortlessly pick her up was one of the things she found most attractive about him to the degree that the surface of the room that had seen the most action was actually the wall of the shower off to the side. Weekend mornings would often consist of Piper’s long, wet legs clenching around Jason’s hips, hands lazily wrapped around his neck as he cupped her backside and held her against the wall, soft and intent little grunts slipping out of his mouth as she sighed with every languid thrust. What started in the shower would usually end up on the bathroom floor or the bedroom rug or the obnoxiously rose colored bed in the corner of the room.

(Piper was supremely grateful that the room seemed to be magically self cleaning as well).

As much as Piper enjoyed their rough and tumble weekend activities, it was Wednesday night; two days before she could safely spend the night bucking Jason hip-first into the mattress. It had not been an easy week by any stretch of the imagination but she must have looked more strung out than she thought she did for Jason to tap her on the shoulder after dinner and whisper a suggestion in her ear that already made the aches and pains of the day seem to melt away.

Half an hour later Jason was shirtless and planting a kiss on the inside of her bare thigh, drawing a soft purr of appreciation from her throat as she looked down at him through half-lidded eyes.

“If demolishing the radio was your way of coming on to me, you really knocked it out of the park,” Piper said, biting her lip softly as Jason’s hands slid up the back of her legs, softly squeezing her panty-clad bottom as his mouth inched its way up her thighs, kisses alternating between left and right until his lips pressed intently against the soft cotton mound between her legs. Her hips involuntarily rocked against his lips, accidentally brushing against his nose in a way that drew a small gasp from her mouth as his hands clutched at the fabric of her panties.

“You don’t have much to say today,” Piper remarked softly, fingers tangling in his hair as he started tugging her panties down her legs. She had quickly learned that Jason was not the most talkative or vocal lover under the best of circumstances. In fact, during their first, clumsy tryst in the Roman bathhouse, Piper couldn’t tell she was having any effect on him until, like a flash of lightning on a clear day, he gasped, clutching at her hips and shaking softly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

(The poor boy looked completely heartbroken when she told him she didn’t finish in quite the same way as he did and he didn’t stop until she achieved satisfaction trembling around his fingers.)

He committed to everything he did with absolute focus and concentration and this was no different. She felt her underwear slide off her ankles, legs splaying ever so slightly as Jason leaned forward only to be stopped by a palm against his forehead.

“Pants,” She said, nodding at his tightening jeans when he looked up at her curiously. She watched as he hastily unbuckled his jeans, chuckling when an obvious erection strained against his purple and black boxer-briefs. “You can lose those too if you’d like.”

Piper’s fingers hooked under the hem of her shirt, obscuring her view as Jason’s thumbs hooked under the waistband of her underwear. Her shirt cleared her head, leaving her in a soft cotton bra as Jason knelt back down between her legs, unfortunately obscuring any view from the waist down she might have received. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t memorized every inch of naked Jason Grace by now; it was just a view she never got tired of seeing. She was half tempted to ask Jason to stand up and give her a better view but his head dipped between her legs and she felt something hot and wet snake its way across her sex.

Piper’s head lolled back with a small sigh, shoulders shrugging her bra straps off as her hands clutched at the soft material of the lounger as Jason started all but devouring her. He was never shy about using his mouth on her; never hesitated to use his lips, teeth, and tongue to slowly suck soft, satisfied sighs out of her. Her legs softly clenched around his face, holding him in place as her hips lifted ever so slightly against his touch. Her breathing relaxed into a slow, steady rhythm that was only occasionally interrupted by hiccups or gasps as Jason relentlessly attacked her most sensitive spots.

He was completely single-minded in his mission, absolutely relentless in his approach. The soft, warm pressure didn’t abate for a second as his hands softly kneaded her ass and pressed her closer to him. He didn’t even pause to satisfy himself and judging by the tent she saw in his shorts earlier, his resolve was stronger than she expected. Piper was dimly aware of campers milling about outside but inside the room, she was only aware of the sensation of Jason’s mouth drawing stress from her body like poison from a wound. The campers, her duties, even that infernal song were all but forgotten as she allowed herself to spread out on the lounger, one hand gripping the headrest while the other twisted Jason’s blond curls between her fingers, gripping his hair like the horn on a saddle as she began rhythmically rocking her hips against his tongue.

“Jason,” She sighed, his name spilling from her mouth like a prayer as he continued to worship her with his mouth, stoking a fire that was burning hotter and hotter inside her with each passing second. He seemed to sense that she was close and so he redoubled his efforts, soft sucking motions teasing her clit to attention as his tongue drew her closer and closer to the edge.

Her climax ripped through her like a sharp jolt of electricity, cutting through the hazy lust and pleasure she experienced up until that point and bringing her dull senses into sharp focus. Her stomach fluttered involuntarily as she sat up, hands clenching at the chair as a long, stuttering, throaty moan slithered out of her mouth. His insistent touch did not abate, even as her legs clenched around his head tighter than they had before. She lost count of how many convulsions shook her before the last one left her spent and slumped back against the chair, panting softly and staring up at the ceiling as she struggled to regain control of her breath. She could have melted then and there, dissolved into a warm puddle of Piper were it not for Jason’s forehead pressed against her stomach, hands softly squeezing her thighs as he planted sticky kisses on her abs. She looked down blearily to see Jason looking back at her with a small, sleepy smile.

“You looked like you could use a break,” He said softly, arching into her fingers like a dog as she absentmindedly massaged his scalp.

“That was quite the break,” Piper said softly, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position as Jason leaned back a little, still kneeling between her legs and looking up at her expectantly. Her gaze trailed down his well-defined body to his lap and it soon became apparent to her that he had enjoyed it almost as much as she had. He caught her gaze and reflexively covered his erection with his hands, face flushing as she couldn’t help but laugh at him. For all the countless times they had laid together, he still got shy whenever she looked at him for longer than a moment.

“Don’t,” She admonished softly, pushing herself up off the chair and sliding off until she slipped onto the floor in front of him. “Let me see.”

His legs splayed after a moment, hands falling back to support himself as Piper slipped her bra off her shoulders, tossing it on top of the rest of their clothes as she slid onto his lap.

“Hey, this is supposed to be your break,” Jason chuckled nervously until Piper’s lips mashed against his in a short, clumsy kiss. “Piper’s choice and-”

Jason trailed off with a small, strangled little gasp as Piper lifted her hips, sliding forward and slowly shimmying herself down Jason’s length as she pressed a soft kiss against his neck.

“This is Piper’s choice,” Piper giggled, pressing a soft kiss against Jason’s lips as he fell back on his palms against the floor. “I’m not the only one on Cabin Five’s sparring detail.”

“…okay I know I said this was Piper’s choice but can I suggest we don’t talk about the Ares cabin while we- _nngh_ ,” Jason clutched at the rug behind him as Piper’s hips shimmied ever so slightly on top of him. She would never fail to marvel at how little work it took to turn Jason Grace: Titanslayer into Jason Grace: Puddle of Human Goo. Her arms wound around his neck as she leaned in for another kiss.

“Shh…let me take care of you,” Piper whispered, settling her legs on either side of Jason’s who shifted his legs closer together to accommodate her. She had never found herself in this position before but she didn’t doubt Jason was more than capable of supporting both of them, arms arched out behind him as she slowly began to settle into a rhythm. His eyes closed as they always did, lips parting as his breath came in short, needy little gasps as Piper slowly increased her tempo. Afterglow still clung to her like a warm, wet blanket, sharpening the sensation of Jason’s length grinding deep inside her with every buck of her hips. Through half-lidded eyes she watched his quiet, thoughtful expression strain as her hands came to rest on his tense, tight shoulders. As she expected, Jason had been running himself ragged trying to get the new kids up to speed with the rest of the crowd and was feeling the effects just as much as she was.

“Look at me,” Piper whispered, hands slowly tilting his face up as his eyes fluttered open. A small shudder ran through his body as he came face to face with Piper’s heaving chest and rocking hips, moaning a little as Piper pulled back all the way and took great pleasure in slowly impaling herself while he watched.

“I want you to watch,” She murmured into his hair, teasing him with more languid stokes as she felt him quiver between her legs. She had lost count of how many times they had made love but she was still thrilled that she could have this effect on him. He looked almost hypnotized by her hips crashing into his, mouth open and panting softly as he watched her gently fuck him in the middle of the floor.

“Piper,” He whined, biting his lip. She saw the foreshocks flicker behind his eyes as his hips arched against hers involuntarily. She pulled him close, forehead resting against his as she looked down at him with her lip caught between her teeth. He was struggling so hard to hold himself back, teeth clenched and fingers tangled in the rug behind them in a futile effort to focus his attention on anything other than the sensation of Piper rocking against him with increased urgency. Normally, she appreciated his restraint; it was sweet how he always managed to hold on just long enough for her to get off herself. But it was hardly fair for one of them to be tingling with post-orgasmic glow.

“Don’t you dare hold back now,” Piper murmured, pressing her lips against his forehead. “Just let go, love. Just… **let** … **go**.”

If Jason wasn’t unspeakably aroused by her using charmspeak in bed, she would have never laced her last word with hypnotic suggestion but the moment she said go, Piper was treated to the unspeakably adorably arousing sight of Jason Grace in the throes of orgasmic bliss. He jerked up hard against her, eyes screwing shut and mouth opening in a soundless, shuddering gasp as she felt him twitch deep inside her. He tried to stifle a moan but Piper’s charmspeak wouldn’t allow him any restraint and he let out a strangled moan that nearly caused him to buckle underneath her. She wrapped her hands around his shoulder, leaning back and supporting the both of them as Jason rode wave after wave of pleasure deep inside her.

“Good boy,” She cooed softly, smoothing his hair and pressing a gentle kiss against his lips as he slowly came down from his high. “Looks like I wasn’t the only one who needed a break, huh?”

“ _Mmngh_ ,” Jason mumbled incoherently. Piper saw that his arms were shaking behind him so she slowly slid off him, earning a small whimper of dismay from Jason as she tried to stand up on a pair of extremely wobbly legs. He reached up almost reflexively to steady her, grabbing her hands as she slowly pulled him to his feet, legs still a little wobbly as she guided him over to the lounger. It took only the briefest of effort to push him back against the chair as she slid back into his lap, cheek resting against his chest as he reached over to pull a pink and white throw blanket over her back.

“…we have weapon drilling at eight tomorrow,” Piper said after a moment, tracing circles on Jason’s stomach. “Cabins 5 and 6.”

“I don’t want to think about tomorrow,” Jason sighed, running a hand down Piper’s bare back under the blanket. “I don’t want to even think about leaving this room right now…”

“Mm…let’s not then,” Piper suggested, sitting up and looking down at Jason as he tucked a loose brown curl behind her ear.

“What will your cabinmates say when you don’t show up for bed-check?” Jason chuckled.

“I don’t know…don’t really care,” Piper shrugged. “I am more than willing to spend my days looking out for them but the nights-”

She cupped the back of Jason’s head, pulling him in close for a fierce, possessive kiss.

“-are mine,” Piper purred, bumping her head against Jason’s. “And I want to spend them…de-stressing with my boyfriend that’s my business~”

“Does that mean you were…satisfied with your de-stressing?” Jason asked, looking up at her hopefully as she pretended to think.

“Mmhmm,” Piper said, looking down a little dejectedly. “But…I was on referee duty for the Aries kids today…so I’m afraid I’ve got quite a lot of stress that still needs to be worked out.”

“Wasn’t this supposed to be a quick break?” Jason chuckled as Piper swooped in for another kiss. “Maybe we should save this for the…weekend or…or…”

Jason trailed off, lip quivering as Piper slowly slid off his lap, planting lingering kisses down his chest as she slowly sunk to the floor in front of him.

“Sorry?” Piper asked, looking up at Jason with a cattish smirk. “Didn’t quite catch that.”

“Never mind,” Jason said, tilting his head back and gripping the chair. He was going to suggest that they do…something reasonable no doubt but he found it extremely hard to remember what it was as a naked Piper McLean slowly planted a trail of kisses down his stomach. He had a hard time remembering much of anything as he felt her lips slowly envelop him...other than the fact that he needed to find some way to thank Aphrodite for Piper’s birthday gift.

**Author's Note:**

> >be me  
> >be browsing Ao3 for cute Jason/Piper smut  
> >find exactly dick all where Jason and Piper are the main couple  
> >bangs this out in a single night. 
> 
> So yeah, first time writing for this fandom/these characters. Feedback/comments are seriously appreciated almost as much as more Jasiper smut/Jasiper smut recommendations would be.


End file.
